My Love, My Life
by AbbieLouWho
Summary: Clary and Jace are out to killl demons but Clary get stung by a mutated Demon created by Sebastian, Can he save her in time? Will Sebastian finally be defeated? Rated M for mature content. I don't own anything, all rights to the author Cassandra Clare.
1. Chapter 1

Clary:

We were all on edge since Sebastian disappeared and with the mortal cup in his possession we all feared for the future of our world and that of the mundanes. Jace reminded of me of Church the way he paced back and forth in front of the couch I was sitting on. I had the Codex in my lap, memorizing more runes.

"Jace, please sit down for a moment." I begged quietly.

"I can't, not with him out there, waiting…" He continued to pace in front of me and I tried to study but my mind was on him and how stressed he was. I was stressed too but when I get stressed I read or paint. I put the Codex next to me and got up. I put my hands on his shoulders stopping him.

"We will find him."I said gently. He stared at me with his burning eyes.

"I know, but it can't come soon enough." I ran my hands through his golden hair, savoring how it felt sliding through my fingers. Jace's hands tightened their grip on my hips. His forehead rested on mine.

"I love you Jace." I whispered. He sighed contentedly.

"What would I do without you?" His lips crushed mine and I felt my whole body melt. Kissing him was like a drug, a drug I couldn't get enough of. I tightened my grip on his hair and he groaned. It was the sexiest noise I have ever heard. He grabbed my legs and picked me up and shoved me down onto the couch. His lips explored down my face and neck. I was lost in him, his smell, the sounds he made, and his body. My hands found their way to the hem of his shirt and I pulled it over his head. He didn't even seem to notice. I traced the faint lines of the scars on his back. He tugged my shirt and I help it pull it off. He trailed kisses down my chest and down my stomach. He slid his hand behind me and unhooked my bra and almost tore it off me.

"Careful with my underwear, Izzy bought that and she would kill you if you ruined it." Jace only chuckled as he continued to kiss every inch of me. I felt myself blush when he looked at my naked torso, we had never been this far with each other before. I went to cross my arms over my chest when he stopped me.

"Don't hide from me Clary, I love you." His eyes burned with love and passion. He brought his lips back to mine. I kissed him harder and he responded my pulling at my jeans. The loud bang of the library doors opening made both of us jump. Jace cursed under his breath as Alec came into view. Jace pulled me against his chest to hide me from Alec's eyes.

"Oh by the Angel!" Alec turned around when he saw us, but stood in his spot. "If you two are done canoodling we are have work to do, Demons have been reported in central park."

"Give us a minute and we will be out." Jace said through his teeth. Alec stormed out. I jumped up and put my clothes back on, Jace's face was one of longing.

"I'm gonna go change, I will meet you by the front door." I gave him one last peck the lips. I turned to leave and felt a slap to my butt. I grinned to myself and walked out swaying my hips more than usual. I heard him groan behind me.

"You are going to be the death of me." He stated. I walked out of the library feeling amazing when I ran into Izzy, she as leaning up against the wall.

"Did he rip your underwear?" She giggled. I blushed and pushed past her. I will have to get Alec back later for telling her. I got to my room and started to pull on my gear. Getting used to tight leather pants was more difficult than I could ever imagine. I grabbed my stele and placed it in my boot. I grabbed my one dagger from the nightstand and head for the front door. Jace and Izzy where already there and Alec was just behind me. We all headed out and walked in silence towards the park. Izzy placed glamour on us and it was weird to think we were walking past so many people and they had no idea we were even there. We entered to park from a side gate and split up in different directions. Jace stuck with me and Izzy and Alec went the opposite way.

"Alec told Izzy." I said quietly.

"I know, don't worry, I will get it him for it." There was a rustle in the bushes next to me. Jace and I both snapped to attention. A huge Ravener slithered out. It was at least three times as larger than the one that first attacked me in my old apartment. Jace shoved me behind him and the demon attacked. Raveners were stupid and easy to kill but their size made it more difficult. It slashed out at us but Jace managed to bury his dagger in its chest. It vanished and we kept moving.

"Jace, something isn't right here. It's too quiet."

"I know." I felt like I could hear my own heartbeat. Suddenly we were deafened by the roar of more massive Raveners. Six of them charged us. I was glad I had several months of training and I killed two quickly. I turned around and Jace only had one left and it was the biggest of them all. I ran around and behind it and tried to get at a weak spot. I slashed at it with my knife and then I heard Jace stab it. As it struggled and died I wasn't paying attention and its stinger hit me in the shoulder.

Searing pain filled my arm and I cried out. Jace ran over to me and I lost grip in my hand and my knife clattered to the ground.

"Where did it hit you?"

"My shoulder." I groaned. The pain was getting worse as Alec and Izzy came running. Jace pulled my shirt down and I screamed in pain. It was so much that I slumped forward into him. He gently guided me to the ground and he pulled out his stele. I felt the familiar burn but no relief. I could feel myself slipping away.

"Clary! Come on stay awake!" Jace shook me a little it didn't work. Everything began to spin and my ears were ringing.

"We have to get her back to the institute and get Magnus, the iratze isn't working." Alec sounded frantic. I felt Jace lift me off the ground and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace:

When the Ravener vanished I saw Clary clutching her shoulder. She screamed in pain. I grabbed her by the waist, her face twisted in pain, a cold sweat was dripping down her face.

"Where did it hit you?"

"My shoulder!" She groaned. I pulled her shirt down to get a look at the sting. As soon as I did her face paled and she screamed. Her body slumped into mine. I slid carefully with her to the ground. Worry shot through me, the last time a ravener stung her it took hours before it had an effect. It was instant the way the venom took over her. I pulled out my stele and carefully drew an iratze next to the sting but it didn't fade like it normally did. Clary's eyes were becoming unfocused, her body was trembling. Alec and Isabelle came running.

"Clary! Come on stay awake!" I shook her gently hoping she would snap out of it. Alec knelt down next to me and looked at her shoulder.

"We have to get her back to the institute and get Magnus, the iratze isn't working." He was frantic. Clary's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing became labored. He helped get her into my arms and we started for the institute. We were lucky we didn't have far to go, Izzy split from us to get Magnus. Alec opened the doors and helped me get her inside. She was gasping for air and it scared the shit out of me. We headed up the stairs and then Clary stopped breathing. I put her down and Alec listened for her heart. He started CPR, he pressed on her chest and I breathed for her. It seemed like hours until Izzy arrived with Magnus. He shoved Alec out of the way and ran his hand above Clary. He then put his hand over heart, blue sparks came from his fingers and Clary's body jerked. I put my fingers on her neck, her pulse fluttered against my hand, a small wave of relief washed over me.. Clary coughed and began breathing again. Magnus then looked at the sting on her shoulder. It had gotten so much worse. It was bright red and oozing green liquid.

"This is no ordinary Ravener venom," He said grimly. "It's been mutated somehow. I don't know if she can be saved. We need the silent brothers, there is nothing more I can do except keep her alive until they get here." Izzy ran off again to call for the silent brothers. Magnus picked her up and we got her into the infirmary. Clary was having really hard time breathing and began gasping again. I paced alongside her bed as Alex and Magnus watched her.

"I have never seen a reaction like this, there has to be a lot in her system." Magnus said looking frustrated with himself. Izzy stormed into the infirmary.

"The silent brothers should be here any second." Her eyes burned into me. "What the hell happened?" She hissed.

"The stinger got her as the thing died." I said lost in my own mind. Isabelle grabbed me by the shoulder. She looked at me then handed me a small piece of paper.

"I found this while you and Clary were fighting." I looked at the paper and my heart dropped.

_Have fun with my newest creation! –J_

Magnus took the paper from me. He sighed angrily. Alec then grabbed the paper and read it, the whole room was silent but tension filled the air.

"It was a last ditch effort for the ravener, it must have released almost all of its venom." Magnus said as he paced as well on the other side of Clary's bed. The doors to the infirmary opened and Brother Zachariah came in followed by two other brothers. Clary then stopped breathing again. Magnus and the brothers rushed to her side. Magnus placed his hand on her chest again and she jerked. Magnus felt for a pulse.

"Damn it!" Magnus hissed. It couldn't be a good sign. She was going to die. The silent brothers began examining Clary. I finally lost it, my careful calm was broken. I snapped and rushed to Clary's bedside. A silent brother shoved me out of the way. I tried to get to her but Alec held me back.

"Let go!" I loved Alec but Clary was the love of my life and I wasn't going to let her slip away from me. Alec struggled to hold me back. One of the silent brothers gestured to Magnus. He left her bedside and grabbed me by one arm and Alec grabbed my other arm. I pulled trying to get to her. They were dragging me away from the infirmary. I thrashed like a wild animal.

"Calm down Jace!" Alec whispered in my ear.

"Let go, she's dying! I can't leave her. Let me go! Please! Clary!" I pulled my arm free from Alec and elbowed him in the stomach. I got away for moment until Alec grabbed me around the chest. I felt a hand on my neck. I knew enough about fighting to know that Magnus had his hand on a pressure point. I didn't care my urge to get to Clary got the best of me, then everything spun and I fell to the floor, the infirmary doors closed and I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace:

I awoke in my bedroom, the sun had set and there was silent in the institute. Suddenly Clary snapped back into my mind. I sat up, my head spun and I nearly threw up. I fell back on the pillow and I heard a chuckle from the corner. I grabbed my knife and pointed in the direction the laugh came from.

"Easy Jace," Alec said calmly. "You smacked your head on the floor pretty hard when Magnus knocked you out." He got up and walked to my bedside. He sat down looking at me with sympathy. My heart sank.

"Clary?" Was all I could say.

"She is stable for now. She did wake up once for a minute and she just asked for you. The Brothers are trying to figure out how best to treat her. They gave her a potion and it's helping but not curing her. They don't know how _he _made the ravener venom so strong." Alec said "he" with so much disgust in his voice.

"I need to see her." Alec looked skeptical.

"You can as long as you don't go all ape shit again." That made me laugh as I slipped my boots back on.

"Is Magnus still here?"

"Yup. He hasn't left the infirmary since we got you back in here." I nodded and left the room, making a mental note to have a word with Magnus alone. I walked slowly to the infirmary hoping she just might be awake when I got there. Isabelle passed me on the way there. She didn't even seem to notice me. She looked preoccupied with something. I stopped at the infirmary doors. I took a breath and pushed the door open. Magnus was sitting next to Clary's bed just staring at her face. The brothers were in a corner silently conversing with each other, probably discussing how to cure Clary. I cleared my throat and they all looked up. Magnus watched me warily as I approached her bed. Clary was unconscious but she seemed better. She wasn't struggling to breathe and her skin color was more normal.

"How is she?" I asked quietly.

"They gave her a mixture that has seemed to help but only just. For some reason we can't get the venom to work out of her system. She wakes up every now and again but it's only for a minute then the venom takes over again." He looked over at the silent brothers. "They don't know what to do, I don't think they have ever seen anything like this before." My eyes trailed to them and their silent conversation. They were gesturing but I couldn't make anything out.

"Has she said anything besides asking for me?" Magnus shook his head.

"No, just that she wants you." I sat in chair beside her bed and held her hand, it was clammy and cold. I pulled the blanket over her. Magnus seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"When was the last time she woke up?"

"A few hours ago. It wasn't for long either, a few seconds maybe and she passed out again." Magnus got up and waved his hand over her. "She still isn't responding like we have hoped for. But, she may wake up again soon, her system seems a little stronger." On queue Clary's eyes fluttered and hope filled my heart. She slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes went to Magnus and he looked over at me, and she followed. Her eyes filled with joy.

"Jace!" She gasped. I slid into the bed with her. She tried sitting up but was so weak that she fell backwards, I helped her up enough to lean on me.

"I'm here, and I won't be leaving anytime soon…hopefully." I stared at Magnus and he simply shrugged. The brothers came back over and said something to Clary and she nodded. She looked like she was thinking hard.

"Do you have your stele?" She asked. I pulled it out of my boot and handed it to her. She sat up a little further and put the stele to her shoulder. I had only seen her create a rune once before. A moment later a new symbol was on her bare shoulder. It faded and the color returned almost instantly to her cheeks. The brothers said something further to her and they left. Magnus on the other hand looked like he has seen a ghost.

"Something wrong?" I asked laughingly.

"Since when can someone create a rune out of nowhere?" He asked astonished.

"Valentine…" Clary whispered grimly. "It is due to the stuff he fed my mother when she was pregnant with me." Magnus shook his head, and got up. He ran his hand over Clary once more.

"I don't believe I am needed here anymore, your responding to your rune but your system is still weak, but don't hesitate to call on me if needed." Magnus shook his head again as if he regretted what he just said and walked out murmuring about something, I swore I heard him say pet warlock. The doors closed quietly behind him. Clary put her hand on my chest.

"How long was I out?"

"A day."

"Strange, it seemed like ages, I was plagued with these awful dreams." A tear slipped down her face. I put my hand on her cheek turning her face towards mine.

"I love you Clary, I will protect you from anything and everything." She nodded. I kissed her, gently not wanting to get her too worked up.

"Stop holding out on me Jace, I'm not made of glass." She whispered against my lips. I smiled and slipped my hand behind her head and kissed her harder and with more passion. It was difficult for me to not just rip her clothes off right here and now.

"You should teach me that rune, just in case." I said pulling away. She faked a pout.

"Go get me my sketchbook then." I gave her one more peck on the lips and walked off to get it for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary:

I heard voices, I couldn't identify them or make out the words but I could hear them. Whispers spoken under deep water. Then Jonathan's face was in front of mine.

"You are going to die Clarissa!" I ran but couldn't get away from him then everything went blindingly white.

"When was the last time she woke up?" I could feel my body coming back to me. I could have sworn it was Jace who just spoke.

"A few hours ago. It wasn't for long either, a few seconds maybe and she passed out again. She still isn't responding like we have hoped for. But, she may wake up again soon, her system seems a little stronger."" That is Magnus, am I alive? Is Jace really next to me. I felt my eyes move and I opened them. It was hard, they felt so heavy. Everything was so blurry for a few moments. First just black hair , then facial features and finally my vision returned. I saw Magnus next to me but no Jace. My heart sank for a moment until his eyes flashed across me and to the other side of my bed. I turned my head and saw Jace.

"Jace!" I gasped. He got into the bed next to me, I tried to get my elbows under me so I could sit up but my muscles didn't respond right. Jace help pull me into a semi sitting position. My stomach flopped but I was too happy to care.

"I'm here, and I won't be leaving anytime soon…hopefully." He looked over at Magnus with a strange look on his face. Magnus only shrugged. I suddenly heard a familiar voice in my head.

_Clary we believe the only way to get rid of the poison is for you to try creating a rune to clear it, there is nothing else we can physically do for you._ There were three brothers here and I nodded. It took me a moment for my mind to come up with and show me how the rune needed to look.

"Do you have your stele?" I asked Jace. He took it from his boot and handed it to me. I took a breath and drew next to my wound. The winding twisting shape came to be and it faded into my skin. My strength almost instantly returned and I felt a thousand times better.

_I can see it is working, if you need us again let us know but until then, I believe you will recover fully Clarissa._ I nodded to them and they left silently.

"Something wrong?" Jace ask Magnus with humor in his voice.

"Since when can someone create a rune out of nowhere?" He asked astonished.

"Valentine…" I whispered grimly. "It is due to the stuff he fed my mother when she was pregnant with me." Magnus shook his head, and got up. He ran his hand over me and I felt a strange sensation all over my body.

"I don't believe I am needed here anymore, your responding to your rune but your system is still weak, but don't hesitate to call on me if needed." Magnus shook his head again as if he regretted what he just said and walked out murmuring about something, I swore I heard him say pet warlock. The doors closed quietly behind him. I put my hand on his chest.

"How long was I out?"

"A day." He said quietly.

"Strange, it seemed like ages, I was plagued with these awful dreams." The dreams where still all too real to me, a tear slipped down my face. Jace put his hand on my cheek turning my face towards his.

"I love you Clary, I will protect you from anything and everything." He said to me. I nodded and then his lips touched mine, ever so gently and it made me a little mad.

"Stop holding out on me Jace, I'm not made of glass." I whispered against his lips, I felt him smile and then he kissed me much harder.

"You should teach me that rune, just in case."He said pulling away. I faked a pout.

"Go get me my sketchbook then." I grumbled sarcastically. Jace got up and pecked me on the lips once more before he left the room. I took the chance to go the restroom real quick. Getting up was much harder than I thought. It took me a good minute to get my bearings before even taking a step. I went to the restroom and came out to find Alec sitting on the bed.

"Clary." He said. "I thought Jace had taken you back to your room."

"No…" I said padding back to the bed. "He just went to get my sketch book for me."

"Oh." He paused just looking at me. I sat back down on the bed next to him.

"Are you okay?" He just stared at me for a moment before he answered.

"A better question would be how are you feeling?" I hated when people answered a question with another one.

"Better, the brothers gave me the idea of creating a rune, and well it's working so far." Alec's gaze when to my shoulder were the now silvery scar sat.

"I'm glad you're okay. You had us all really worried." I could sense he was trying to tell me something.

"I'm sorry I worried you all, now what did you really want to say to me." He sighed and smiled to himself.

"I wanted to apologize for my past behavior. With Jace being my parabatai it's hard to see him get so close to someone else. I am glad to see him so happy but I realized when you almost died how much he really loved you Clary." My heart jumped.

"I…I almost died?" Alex saw the alarm in my eyes.

"They didn't tell you much did they?" I shook my head.

"Clary…your heart stopped twice." I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate. Alec put his hand on mine. "Jace was so upset…well okay upset is not the best word for it. He went nuts, it got to a point where Magnus had to put him out so he wouldn't hurt himself or another person."

"When did my heart…" I swallowed a large lump in my throat. "Stop?"

"When Jace and I were carrying you in here. We had to do CPR until Magnus got here, he did something with Magic and your heart started again. Then it stopped again when the brothers got here." When he said all of that I became faintly aware of a bruised feeling in my chest.

"You tried to save me?"

"Clary I may have not liked you at first but as shadowhunters we protect each other with our lives. I will always put my life on the line for you as well as Jace and Izzy."

"Thank you Alec." He smiled at me and then got up to leave. He stood with his back to me for a moment and then left just as Jace returned to the room. Alec whispered something to him before he left. Jace nodded.

"We can probably get you back to your room now." I stood up but was unsteady still and fell into his chest. He laughed and picked me up and carried me to my room. He set my down next to my bed. I sat down and he set my sketch pad on the end table. He sat next to me and we laid down. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary:

The morning sun was streaming in through my window when I woke up. Jace was snoring softly at my side. I laid my head back on his chest and just enjoyed being next to him, he sighed in his sleep and he stirred a few minutes later. His golden eyes fell on me.

"Morning." I whispered. I smiled at him and then my stomach growled. We both giggled.

"I will go get you some food." He slid out of bed and pulled on his shirt and boots. I watched him leave the room and then got out of bed and went to the restroom. I splashed some cold water in my face and looked in the mirror, I was pale as always and my red hair was in tangles. I yanked my brush through it and went back into the bedroom to change. I pulled on a black cami and some white comfy shorts. Jace came back in with a tray of food just as I sat down back on the bed.

"Smells great." I told him.

"Don't eat too much at first, you could get sick." He set the tray down next to me. There was a glass of water, some toast, and a cup of applesauce. I picked at the food before eating. Jace sat in the chair in the corner, reading. I finished the food on the tray and walked over to him.

"War and Peace?" I asked laughingly.

"If you like it, I like it." He said getting up and wrapping his arms around me. I stared into his amazing eyes. I was about to tell him that I loved him when my stomach turned. I gagged once and then raced to the bathroom. I squeezed my eyes shut as all of my breakfast came back up. A weak feeling spread through my body as I opened my eyes. I looked over and I couldn't help when a scream escaped my throat. Jace came running in.

"Clary what is it?" He asked worried. All I could do is point to the toilet. It was full of blood. We looked at each other not quite sure what to do. He extended his hand to me and he pulled me up off the floor. My head spun and I lost my balance. Jace immediately scooped me up and out of my room towards the infirmary. He was going quickly but still trying to be careful of me and my stomach. He kicked on Alec's door as we passed, he came out into the hall.

"What is it?" He asked looking at me pale faced in Jace's arms.

"She vomited blood." Alec's eyes filled with worry.

"I will get Magnus and Izzy. Get her to the infirmary." Alec ran off in the opposite direction. Jace carefully carried me over the infirmary and pushed open the door. My whole body felt like rubber and I was covered in a cold sweat. He set me down on the bed I was in yesterday and put a cold cloth on my forehead. He held my hand and we waited. Five minutes later Alec and Izzy walked in followed by Magnus.

"What happened Clary?" Magnus asked as he started checking me over.

"I threw up after eating some food and when I looked it was blood." Magnus looked over to Jace and he nodded.

"I need you to sit up Clary." Magnus said. Jace helped pull me up into a sitting position. Magnus carefully moved my shirt strap out of the way and took the bandage off my shoulder. I winced and groaned in pain.

"It's okay Clary." Jace said soothingly but his eyes gave him away.

"Damn." Magnus cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"Your sting wound is worse. I think I'm going to have to manually drain it." My stomach rolled again.

"What do you need?" Isabelle asked walking over to the cabinet where they kept all of their healing supplies.

"Everything to drain wound and a sedative." He told her.

"A sedative?" Jace asked confused. I looked at Magnus with confusion too.

"You don't want to be awake during this Clary, it will be extremely painful. I also need you relaxed so you don't move and you can't do that in that kind of pain." I looked at him and then at Jace, he looked at me reassuringly.

"Okay." I said in a small squeak. Isabelle walked over carrying a tray with several items on it including a small vial and needle. I reached for Jace's hand, he took it and squeezed gently. I focused on Jace's face as I heard Magnus prepare everything.

"Okay Clary, you will feel a little sting and then when you wake up it will be better." Magnus said from behind me.

"Keep your eyes on me Clary." Jace said lovingly as he put his arm around my shoulders. I stared at his beautiful face. Magnus moved my hair away from my neck and I felt his fingers on my pulse point. I felt the sting and then a weak feeling started to spread through me. I slumped back into Jace's arm. The room began to spin and I was hearing things like they were under water. I was vaguely aware of Jace laying me down and then the blackness washed over me.


	6. Chapter 6

Jace:

When we got to the infirmary Clary was shaking and she was so pale. I set her down on the cot she was in the day before and went to get a cool cloth for her forehead. I grabbed a wash cloth from the cabinet and wet it down and then I went over and handed it to her. She put it on her forehead and laid down. I held her hand worrying that she was going to die. My mind flashed back to the room when I heard her scream and when I saw the massive amount of blood she had thrown up. Clary was staring at the ceiling when Alec, Izzy and Magnus came in through the doors.

"What happened Clary?" Magnus said as he got to her bedside and began checking her over.

"I threw up after eating some food and when I looked it was blood." She said quietly. Magnus looked over at me like he was looking for confirmation. I nodded.

"I need you to sit up Clary." Magnus said. I help Clary sit up and her face went a little green as she did. Magnus gently moved Clary's strap out of the way and peeled off the bandage covering her sting. The sight almost made me vomit myself. It was a deep purple and was oozing blood and pus. Anger filled me, I wanted nothing more than to take off Sebastian's head. Clary groaned in pain as Magnus poked around a bit.

"It's okay Clary." I said in a calm voice. Fear filled her eyes.

"Damn." Magnus cursed and shook his head.

"What is it?" Clary asked her voice shaking.

"Your sting wound is worse. I think I'm going to have to manually drain it." Clary's face went green again.

"What do you need?" Isabelle asked walking over to the cabinet where we kept all of our healing supplies.

"Everything to drain the wound and a sedative." He told her.

"A sedative?" I asked confused. Clary looked over at Magnus with confusion too.

"You don't want to be awake during this Clary, it will be extremely painful. I also need you relaxed so you don't move and you can't do that in that kind of pain." Clary looked at me and I looked back at her reassuringly.

"Okay." She said in a small squeak. Isabelle walked over carrying a tray with several items on it including a small vial and needle. Clary reached for my hand, and I took it and squeezed gently. She focused on my face, I could tell she was trying to not pay attention to what Magnus was doing. I looked behind her and saw him draw the sedative into the needle.

"Okay Clary, you will feel a little sting and then when you wake up it will be better." Magnus said to her.

"Keep your eyes on me Clary." I said lovingly as I put my arm around her shoulders, ready to lay her down once the medicine took effect. She stared at me. Magnus moved her hair away from her neck and felt for her pulse. Clary flinched a little as he stuck her with the needle. It took a moment before she slumped back into my arm. Her eyes became unfocused and they fluttered. Magnus put his hand on the small of her back and helped me lower her down onto the cot just as her eyes closed.

"Roll her on her side." He said and I pulled Clary towards me. Magnus set the tray on the bed next to him and picked up a small knife. I held onto Clary's hand and stroked her face. I just watched her as Magnus worked on her sting. I loved Clary more than anything and I couldn't even bear to think what I would do if something happened to her. Magnus worked steadily for twenty minutes with Izzy helping him.

"That should do it." Izzy said finally as she bandaged everything up on Clary. Magnus got up and motioned for me to follow him. I reluctantly let go of Clary's hand and followed him into the hallway.

"Look, she is very ill, I would suggest that you tell her to keep using that rune until she is better. She should wake up in about an hour."

"Thank you Magnus." I said quietly. He nodded.

"And by the way, sorry about yesterday."

"No harm done, my skull is thicker than most people think." Magnus smirked and walked away. I went back into the infirmary and sat down next to my love. Izzy was bustling around cleaning things up and then Alec walked in and sat down on the chair opposite me.

"Is she okay?" He asked concerned.

"She should be. Are you okay?" I asked, he looked like he wanted to say something.

"I want to be sure you and her are alright." He got up again. "I have never seen you love someone so much. I want to be sure that my future little sister is okay." I could only smile

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I'm you parabatai Jace, I know what you feel." He left the infirmary. It was over an hour before Clary began to stir. She groaned and shifted around. Isabelle came over to Clary's side.

"Clary, your okay, Jace and I are here." She said softly to her. Clary's eyes finally fluttered open.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary:

I opened my eyes and saw Jace sitting at my side and Izzy standing behind him, everything was fuzzy around the edges and I blinked a few times trying to clear my vision. He gently stroked my face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Better." I mumbled.

"I need you to show me that rune." Jace looked at me, then he handed me a pencil and scrap piece of paper. I slowly drew the rune out for him. He took the pencil from me and recreated it on the paper a few times. After he was satisfied that he could draw it he pulled out his steele. He carefully went to work on my shoulder. The burn was painful but within seconds my strength was returning and my vision fully straightened out.

"Help me up." I said and held out my hand. He grabbed it and gently pulled me into a sitting position. I was still feeling woozy but I was able to stay sitting without falling over or throwing up. When Jace seemed satisfied that I wasn't going to pass out he went over the counter to get me a glass of water. Izzy finished putting some things away and then began washing a blood soaked knife. Jace handed me the water. I drank it as he spoke.

"Drink that and we will go back to your room. Simon is on his way, and Isabelle contacted your mom and Luke. She said they were too busy helping the Clave at the moment. They will come as soon as they can." He said quietly taking the empty glass from me.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "She's probably just freaking out." Jace smirked. He pulled my arm around his shoulders and helped me up. I was dizzy for a moment but my head cleared and we walked slowly back to my room. We were in the hallway and I saw my bedroom door, but instead of going into my room Jace led into his. It always amazed me at how clean his room always was. There was a small pile of books on his nightstand but nothing else showed that he lived here.

"I will go get you some fresh clothes." He said walking out of his room and across the hall. I got up and went into the bathroom and started the shower. I loved the showers at the institute, there were made of a brown stone and they were large enough for several people. While the water heated up I undressed and caught sight of my shoulder in the mirror. A long deep red scar ran from the tip of my shoulder down to where the corner of my shoulder blade was. In the middle of it was round puncture mark. Next to the scar was the silvery remnant of an iratze and next to that was the rune I had made. It was still as dark as ink. I looked at the rest of my body. My first rune still sat on my forearm, a reminder of how I met Jace and how my life became so different. I now had the angelic rune on my chest and the clairvoyant eye on my hand. The bathroom started to fill with steam and I got into the shower. The hot water felt so amazing that I got lost in my own thoughts. I jumped when hand touched my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jace standing with door partially open with nothing on but a towel around his waist.

"May I come in?" He asked staring at my face intently. I could only nod. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or to be happy. Jace had never seen me fully naked before. He slipped his towel off and stepped into the shower closing the glass door behind him with a soft click. I blushed when he stroked my cheek. He gently slid his hand around the small of my back and pulled me into his chest. He took his other hand and moved my now soaking wet hair away from my back. His hand brushed my new scar and my whole body shivered.

"I want to ask you something." I said in small whisper.

"Anything." He whispered back to me, his chin resting on top of my head.

"What happened after I passed out in the park? I want to know everything, Alec told me my heart stopped, that I almost died." Jace sighed and recounted to me the entire story until the point I woke up with him there.

"Clary, I thought for a moment that I had lost you. Then I realized something." He put his finger under my chin and pulled my face up to his. "I love you more than anything Clary. I don't ever want to lose you." I searched his eyes. He was completely opening up to me.

"I don't want to lose you either. I love you Jace, with all my heart." I said stroking his wet blonde hair. His lips touched mine gently at first and then the kiss became pure passion. His hands started to roam my body and mine did the same. He groaned into my mouth and it made my legs feel like jelly. He grabbed my butt hard and it made me squeal and I could feel him smile against our kiss. He shoved me up against the shower wall and kissed me harder. I could feel him against my leg. I felt myself blush and his hands roamed to my chest.

Jace pulled away from me for a moment and just stared at me. His golden eyes were filled with passion, passion I had only ever seen when he was kissing me and playing the piano. He eyes stayed locked on mine as his hand slid from chest further down. He was gauging my reaction. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his face to mine. An ache began to throb between my legs and I wanted nothing more than for him to touch me down there. I let my hand slid down his stomach and brushed him lightly with my fingers. A low growl escaped Jace's throat and he picked me up and shoved me harder against the wall.

Jace's lips slid from my mouth and down to my neck. He kissed the delicate skin next to my pulse point and then he bit me. I groaned in pain and in pleasure. Jace's head stayed tucked into my neck for several minutes.

"Jace?" I asked concerned.

"Yes?" He said quietly.

"Are you okay?" I stoked his head and he gently put me down.

"I love you Clary but I don't want your first time to be in a shower." He eyes boared into mine. I nodded and we quickly washed before the water ran cold. After we got out and dressed Jace took me downstairs to get something to eat. Simon was sitting at the table in the kitchen when we got down stairs. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Clary!" He jumped up and hugged me tightly. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm alright. But your crushing me." I gasped. He let go and sat back down. Jace came up behind me and slid his arm around my shoulders. Something flickered in Simon's expression. I already knew what it was but it still hurt me to see him sad about what could have been between us. Then I remembered he has Isabelle now. Jace walked past me and reached into the big stainless steel fridge. He turned around with a picnic basket in hand.

"Come on Simon." I heard Izzy say behind me. "Let's go to my room." I heard them leave behind me.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"It's our anniversary today Clary." My heart fluttered. "So we are going on a picnic!"

"Sounds great." He grabbed my hand and we walked to the front door. Church gave us a knowing look as we left the institute. The beautiful spring air felt amazing against my skin. The sun was bright and the birds chirped happily. It was a quick walk to central park. Jace picked a sunny hill with a tree and he pulled a blanket out of his pack. He set it down and I slipped out of my shoes and sat down. Jace quickly followed suit and opened the basket. He pulled out two sandwiches, some chips, and a bottle of sparkling cider. He smiled and pulled out two plastic champagne flutes and poured the cider into them. I took one from him and drank some.

"I love you Clary." He said staring at me. His hand was on top of mine, it felt like lightening every time he touched me.

"I love you too." I whispered back. He smiled again and put plates on the blanket and put the sandwiches, then some chips on one and handed it to me. We both ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you wanna play a game?" He asked smirking.

"Sure, what game?"

"Ghost in the Graveyard." I nodded and covered my eyes. I started to count and I heard Jace scurry away. I counted to a hundred and uncovered my eyes. It was quiet in the park. Monday afternoon and it was practically empty. I got up and headed for the bushes about ten yards from where our blanket was. I heard a rustle and smiled.

"Come out, come out Jace." The bushes to my left moved and I turned around expecting Jace but I came face to face with Him.

"Hello Clarissa." He sneered.


	8. Chapter 8

Clary:

"Hello Clarissa." He sneered. I was frozen in place by fear and shock.

"What do you want Jonathan?" I asked shakily.

"I'm surprised your alive dear sister. My ravener should have killed you." He paced back and forth like a cat trapped in a corner. I wanted to reach for the dagger in my jacket but thought better of it. If I could stall him long enough Jace would come looking for me.

"You didn't answer me." I tried to say with more conviction.

"You of course." He smiled evilly. "If I have you dear little Jace will do anything I say."

"No he won't. He will hunt you down and kill you." He only stared at me with is black eyes. He stopped pacing and my breath hitched in my throat and he pounced. I turned to run only to be knocked to the ground. I felt his knee in my back and I tried to wiggle free. I screamed for Jace and then he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Be quiet or I will make you." He hissed in my ear. I felt his weight shift and I took my chance. I used all my muscle and rolled him off me and grabbed my dagger. Jonathan was quicker and caught my wrist in mid strike. He wrenched the dagger out of my hand and he pinned my down by kneeling on my arms. He put the dagger to my throat and got really close to my ear.

"Jace!" I yelled again.

"You listen to me. You are going to stand up and do as I say or you will watch your boyfriend die." I only stared at him but he yanked me up by my shirt and kept a firm grip on my arm He then pulled out a steele and drew a rune in the air. A door appeared just next to us and the door opened. Jace came running into view and Jonathan put the knife back to my throat.

"Move and she dies." He stated behind me.

"Let her go." Jace said drawing his own knife, the one he always kept on him.

"Listen to me Jace. You will do as I say and no harm will become my little sister." Jace looked conflicted.

"Kill him Jace." I said quickly.

"Shh." Jonathan said tapping my neck with the knife.

"What do you want?" Jace asked, hate layering his voice.

"Join me." He hissed.

"No." He stated simply.

"Wrong answer." He hissed again and tossed me through the doorway. My body slammed into the floor knocking the wind out of me. I turned to see Jonathan come through the doorway, Jace ran towards us but he shut the door and then I heard nothing from the outside. Then he sauntered towards me.

Jace:

I about reached the door when it shut and vanished. I wanted to scream but I held myself together and ran back the institute to get help.

Clary:

I got up and ran. I had no idea where I was but I ran toward a stair case. He caught up with me and tackled me again. I kicked and clawed but he stayed on top of me.

"What am I going to do with you Clarissa?" He tisked. I spat in his face. He wrapped a hand around my throat.

"Go to hell." I gasped. He suddenly got off me and went into another room. I immediately got up and ran up the stairs. It was a hallway with several doors, all black with silver handles. I ran to the end of the hall and into the room. Shutting the door behind me, when I turned around I saw I was in a huge bedroom. It was all black. I opened the door of to the left and hid inside a closet.

"Clarissa." I heard him call menacingly. "Come out, come out where ever you are." I was shaking and a cold sweat dripped down my face. I heard the door to the room open and close again. I heard nothing else. I carefully opened the door and looked around. I stepped out of the closet and he grabbed me from behind. I screamed in surprise and terror.

"Let me go!" I cried. He only laughed.

"Very good room choice little sister. This used to be our parents room. It will be perfect for us."

"What?"

"We will be together, in all meanings of the word."

"Never!" I struggled against him but he was too strong.

"As if you have a choice. Do you know what chloroform is?" My heart skipped a beat.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Oh good then you know that if I just put a little of that on a rag…" He held me around the chest with one arm and reached for something. He held out a white cloth. I flinched. "And do this…" He put the cloth over my mouth. I started struggling harder I managed to move a bit and slam him into the wardrobe. He twisted me around into the middle of the room. "That it will knock you out." He sounded so calm. "What's nice about demon blood is that I'm immune to the stuff."

My attempts to escape for were getting more difficult. My head was spinning and I felt like I couldn't breathe. He started to move me towards the bed.

"Although it takes a little longer to work on shadowhunters but it will do the trick." He shoved me onto it and them in swift movement he pinned my arms down with his legs and just looked at me. My vision was going fuzzy around the edges. He pressed the cloth harder against my mouth and kept staring at me and then everything went black.

…

Jace:

I stormed into the institute and ran for the elevator. Church came running in behind me, he looked at me with his yellow eyes, they looked sad. It seemed like ages before the doors opened. I made for Alec's room and pounded on the door after skidding to a halt.

"What?" He said opening the door but his expression changed when he saw my face.

"He has her." That was all I had to say. He disappeared for a minute and returned in his gear with weapons.

"Go change, I will get Isabelle." I ran into my room and mindlessly pulled on my gear and grabbed my weapons. Jonathan was going to pay dearly for this. I would make him suffer so much he wished he was never born.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Review and let me know what you think. The more reviews the faster I will update! Love hearing from you! Xoxo AbbieLouWho**


End file.
